The present invention relates to a preparation of multi-colored products and particularly to products which are prepared with mixing and emulsification procedures and with an extrusion procedure and more particularly to preparation of multi-colored food products which include an ingredient which provides proteins for product coagulation.
European Patent Application Publication No. 0 265 740 describes a process for preparing food product pieces, wherein a meat emulsion is prepared by subjecting it to a heat treatment to effect coagulation of the proteins present. To effect the coagulation, a certain content of proteins is required which, however, is costly in the context of the starting raw materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,748 describes means which for introducing fluid substances, including colorants, into an extrudate, and a plurality of extrudate streams may be treated to obtain, simultaneously, multi-colored extrudate product.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,949 describes means for simultaneously obtaining extrudates which differ in some manner one from another by means of separating an extrudate into a plurality of extrudate streams, and in a case of obtaining multi-colored extrudate product, differing colorants are added to separate streams.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,404 describes means for obtaining multi-colored extrudate product by reason of employing a multi-orifice extrusion system.
An object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing and obtaining a multi-colored products, particularly, food products.
A particular object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing and obtaining a cooked, but yet, moist multi-colored product for providing a food product, particularly a pet food, in a manner in which the cost of the raw material used is reduced, while still achieving a high quality product, and in particular, a product having a texture of high quality.
To those ends, the present invention comprises:
pumping a base material mixture, which is suitable for preparing an emulsion which is extrudable, to an emulsifier device and supplying a coloring solution to the emulsifier device and emulsifying the base material mixture and coloring solution in the emulsifier device to obtain a colored material mixture emulsion;
passing the colored material emulsion from the emulsifier device to a distribution valve which is connected to a plurality of parallel piping lines and extruders, wherein each piping line is connected in series to one of the plurality of extruders, and distributing the colored material emulsion via the valve to the extruders via the piping lines and passing the distributed colored emulsion through and out of the extruders to obtain extruded colored product from the extruders; and
collecting the colored product from the extruders; and
further, with respect to the supplying, emulsifying, distributing and extruding, comprising:
firstly supplying, for a time t, a first coloring solution to the emulsifier device for addition to the base material mixture to obtain a first colored material emulsion and passing the first colored emulsion to the distribution valve and distributing the first colored emulsion from the valve via one piping line connected to one extruder for extrusion through and out of the one extruder to obtain a first colored extruded product from the one extruder;
secondly, after time t, delivering for a time t, a second coloring solution to the emulsifier device for addition to the base material mixture to obtain a second colored material emulsion which is colored differently from the first colored emulsion and passing the second colored emulsion to the S distribution valve and controlling the distribution valve so that the second colored emulsion is delivered from the valve via a second piping line connected to a second extruder for extrusion through and out of the second extruder to obtain a second colored extruded product from the second extruder; and
wherein the time for extrusion of colored product through and out of the extruders to empty the extruders is at least equal to the total number of differing colors employed minus 1 times t so that differing colored products are obtained simultaneously from the extruders.
In a particular embodiment the base material mixture is comprised of a mixture of ingredient materials for preparing edible products and particularly, materials which comprise cereal, fat and water, and more particularly for preparing a pet food product, the ingredient materials may comprise materials selected from the group consisting of meat and meat by-products and further comprise cereal, fat and water ingredient materials, the base mixture being obtained by mixing such materials.
Additionally, in each embodiment, the extruded colored product may be further processed. The extruded colored product may be extruded to means, particularly onto such as a conveyor, for transporting it for the further processing, and when the base material mixture is comprised of edible materials, the processing further may comprise heating the extrudate, particularly to cook it, by means which include conveying the extrudate through a steam oven, which is particularly effective for obtaining a moist, cooked pet food product, or it may be cooked with an oven including, in particular, a gas-fired oven, be it a convection and/or conduction oven, or it may be heated and/or cooked with means equivalent therewith.
In this description and claims, all percentages are by weight based upon the base mixture weight.
According to the present invention, it is possible to obtain a product having various colors. Addition of the coloring solution takes place by injection into the base mixture in an emulsifying device, such as while the base mixture is passing through the emulsifying device. A time t is provided for injecting a first colorant in order to color a mass m 1, then the supply of this colorant is cut off and a second colorant is supplied for a time t in order to color a new mass m 2, and so on, depending on the number of differing coloring solutions employed. The colorant addition time t is between 0.1 and 600 seconds and is preferably between 0.1 and 300 seconds.
According to the process of the invention, at least two or three differing coloring solutions are employed. The type of colorants used is not critical, and in the case of food products, all that is required is that the colorants be compatible with a food. One such colorant is, for example, haemoglobin. Additionally, the amount of coloring solution is not critical and may be in an amount between 0.1 and 12%, preferably between 2 and 4%.
The colored emulsion is passed to a distribution valve which, in the case of two colorants, has two outlets. As illustrated in the drawing Figures and described further below, when a colored emulsion is supplied to the distribution valve, a distribution valve outlet feeds a mechanical extruder, and when an emulsion with different colorant is supplied, the distribution valve switches over so that a second outlet is opened to feed a second mechanical extruder. Of course, there must be a link between the distribution valve and the system for controlling the coloring solution, and when the coloring solution is changed, the output valve is switched over to the other mechanical extruder. The explanation is similar if, instead of two coloring solutions, there are three. That is, if the base mixture emulsion is colored using two colorants, a three-way valve and two mechanical extruders in parallel are used. If the base mixture is colored using three colorants, two three-way valves in series and three mechanical extruders in parallel may be used.
In practice, the distribution valve is placed as close as possible to the emulsifying device and is intended to provide complete separation of the various colored emulsions.
The mechanical extruders should never be empty so that colored products may be extruded simultaneously from the various extruders and collected such as on a conveyor belt. During the extrusions, the various extruders are recharged upstream, one after the other, depending on the coloring solution injected into the emulsifying device.
Calling xe2x80x9ctxe2x80x9d the time during which a colorant is injected into the emulsifying device and calling xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d the number of coloring solutions, and therefore the number of mechanical extruders, the time to empty each extruder completely should be at least equal to (nxe2x88x921) t.
Depending upon the composition and character of the emulsion treated in the extruder, the colored extrudate product may be extruded in the form of pieces, or the extrudate may be cut into pieces.
In carrying out the process of the present invention to prepare a food product and particularly, a pet food product, among the raw materials used, meat or meat by-products are all the fleshy parts of slaughtered hot-blooded animals, in the fresh state or preserved by a suitable treatment, and all the products and by-products resulting from the conversion of the body or of parts of the body of hot-blooded animals. By meat is meant, in particular, the meat of chicken, rabbits, cattle or sheep, and offal. By offal is meant lung lobes and livers or kidneys. By meat by-products is meant the meal obtained from carcasses of the afore-mentioned animals. In the present description, fish and fish by-products are meant to be included in the definition of meat and meat by-products. By fish and fish by-products are meant fish or parts of fish, in the fresh state or preserved by a suitable treatment, as well as the by-products of their conversion. Salmon or sardines may be used as fish, and fish meal may be used as by-products. By cereals are meant all species of cereals, whatever their presentation, which include products obtained by the conversion of the floury portion of the cereals. It is preferable to use corn, maize, soya, or rice, as well as their flours. The definition of xe2x80x9ccerealsxe2x80x9d also is meant to encompass plant-origin by-products and plant-protein extracts. By plant-origin by-products is meant the by-products resulting from the treatment of plant products, in particular, cereals, vegetables, pulses and oilseeds. By plant-proteinextract is meant all plant-origin products whose proteins have been concentrated by a suitable treatment.
Meat and meat by-products are used in the base mixture in an amount of between 0.1 and 50%. In the mixture obtained, it is this fraction which is the most expensive and which is therefore important to reduce.
The fat used is an oil or an animal or vegetable fat. It is present in the base mixture in an amount of from 0.1 to 25%. The water content of the base mixture is in an amount between 50 and 70%.
As referred to above, colored product may be extruded onto a conveyor belt in a form of pieces, and particularly and preferably, for preparing a moist pet food product, the pieces have a size of between 0.1 and 20 mm and are conveyed in a steam oven for cooking at a temperature of between 80 and 100xc2x0 C. and so that the cooked pieces obtained have a moisture content of between 50 and 70%, after which cooked pieces may be cut up and used in a formulation with sauces, vegetables, rice, or pasta.
The invention furthermore relates to a device for the implementation of the process according to the invention and it comprises a mixer for mixing raw materials, such as meat, cereals, water and fat, for preparing a base mixture, a pump which is connected to the mixer to pump the mixture, an emulsifying device which is connected to the pump to receive pumped mixture and which has means to enable injection of coloring solutions therein into the mixture from tanks for storing the colorants, a distribution valve which connected with an outlet of the emulsifying device for distributing, alternately, differently colored emulsions, and mechanical extruders, for receiving, alternately, the differently colored emulsions for separately extruding differently colored products.
Additionally, the apparatus may comprise a cooking apparatus, particularly a steam oven having a conveyor belt onto which the extruded pieces drop.
It is also possible to use, after the mixer, a holding tank to allow good control of the flow rate and continuous product manufacture.
Preferably, the pump is a stuffer allowing the emulsifying device to be fed directly at a constant and adjustable flow rate.
The type of emulsifying device is not critical. Preferably, it is of a device of the KARL SCHNELL type or of the TRIOGNAL SIEFER type. Pipes for delivering the coloring solutions enter the emulsifying device, and injection of the coloring solutions is controlled by a valve.